The Arbol Tree
by UndinVrael4Ever
Summary: Held within its twisting, wooden cage, a stone hid in the dark pit of an ancient tree guarded by its guardians. Now it's up to Vrael and Undin to retrieve this stone. Will this pair put aside their differences and cease their petty bickering, or will a greater force tear them and the world apart?


This was our interpretation of what the author was trying to say.

Vrael and Undin, they had a strange relationship. Vrael knew from the moment he saw Undin, that Undin would have a large emotional impact on his life.

But fate was not kind to them. Their parents had a long lived feud with each other and forbade their children from seeing each other.

But Undin still continued to long for Vrael from afar. At first it was mild attraction, but in this last year, it had grown to something more. That fascination turned quickly to passion.

"But Vrael, if they catch us-" She looked pleadingly into his anatomically correct eyes.

He put one finger over her lips and used the other to push back her long silky hair.

"I don't care. Just so long as we can be together, it's worth the risk. You are worth the risk."

She smiled with her lush mouth appendages and he could not help but melt as his gaze swept over her perfectly formed hour-glass figure.

In a burst of emotion, she clung to his chest and with her ear pressed against his left breast; she could faintly hear his heartbeat.

In a whisper, she spoke just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Say my name."

"Why?"

"I like the way you say it."

"Undin."

Shivers trickled down her spine.

"Do it again."

"Undiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

"Vrael."

"Oh yes. Undin, I-"

"What?"

"…I-I'm respectively fond of you…"

Disappointment reared its ugly head. At the same time, Undin felt elated. He likes me, she thought. Now we can be together forev- No, what am I thinking we can't be together! Never! Undin was so upset she almost cried. Vrael noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Concern was evident in his eyes.

"Oh, Vrael, we can never be together! It's not fair!" Vrael's eyes softened.

"Undin, my love, we'll always be together in our hearts. And we'll always see each other at the agency. Every Monday and Wednesday at four, and all day on Friday. Plus the check in at five o'clock on Sundays. I'll never be too far away. You can visit, too! You can tell Yaela we're going on a mission together and we'll really go on a date. Oh, Undin, we can be together!" Vrael whispered hurriedly.

Undin jerked away violently. "Don't tell me how to live my life!" She raised wild, furious eyes to his. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips pulled back in a sneer. She was beautiful. He tried to reason with her. "Undin, I don't understand-"

"NO!" she shrieked, slapping him hard across the face, "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to control me, aren't you!" Undin pointed a finger at him accusingly. "From the very start you couldn't bear the thought I had my own life, and you want to control it. You want to control ME. I'll never be enough for you!" And with that, Undin walked away, away from Vrael, and away from the happiness they could've had.

Vrael sighed as the flashback ended. That had been three days ago. Since then, his relationship with Undin had been strained, to say the least. The one time he had seen her in the hallway, her eyes had grown large and she had scurried off with a listless glare sent over her shoulder.

Now it's Friday. They'd have to see each other and he was excited. But he was also dreading it.

Why should he have to apologize? He knew she'd want him to. She was just like that. She was ALWAYS like that.

As the clock seemed to throw the time away, he sat in angst, tarrying himself so that he arrived at work in the agency five minutes late.

When he clocked in and burst through the doors into the meeting room, he found himself to be interrupting no one other than Yaela, the head boss demon herself.

Her sharp black eyes bore deep holes into his soul and she motioned for him to take his seat next to Undin who is also shooting daggers at him.

Ducking his head, he pulls out the chair and takes his seat. Beside him, he can feel the heat of hatred pounding in his head.

The fire makes it impossible to concentrate on the words coming from Yaela and even when she announces his name, he can barely make it out.

"What?" he slurs, feeling a little bit sick.

"You and Undin will go on this mission to Paris."

Undin perks up immediately and sits up in her seat.

"Paris, Texas?"

Yaela gives her an odd look and corrects her.

"No, Paris, France."

At this, Undin groans and slumps back into her seat.

She never has liked France, ever since her sister was murdered there violently.

But it's been a long time. She needs to get over her fear of France.

She can't just blame the whole country for five peoples' mistakes.

He guesses it doesn't help though, that that's where their parents met and had the feud.

But he had gotten over that, why couldn't she? Annoyance spread through him like a flood and he no longer wished to make amends.

Instead, he decided this would purely be a mission.

"Yaela, excuse me, but what exactly is our mission?"

One sharp intake of breath rushed into her cracked old lips and she looked at him with horror.

"Have you no pride?"

This comes as a shock to him. Wouldn't she appreciate his input?

"I've already said the name and you don't even know what it is? If you cannot educate yourself to this level, perhaps you are not ready to go on this mission."

Terror hits his heart.

No. This agency was all he had. Without it, he'd be nothing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear for a little bit, could you repeat the name?"

Of course Yaela looks apprehensive, but she relents.

"It's called the Sjjjantiqanhiwah." Spoke Yaela, pronouncing it Sant-y-an-hee-wa.

This time it's his turn to gasp. That's a stone that came from the uterus of a monk man who could see the future after that event. But then he saw that he'd die soon after, so he buried the stone in the soil of Madison Square Garden where a magical tree grew from it.

And as time progressed, the stone moved into the heart of the tree to be protected. Vrael turned to Undin, about to demand she not go on this dangerous mission, but stopped cold when he saw the look in her eyes. A frigid, daring look that glowed with the light of a thousand words. It said many things. I hate you Vrael. I never want to see you again. I'm only doing this mission with you in hopes something terrible will happen and I won't have to deal with you anymore. We're not friends. We were never friends. You were a fool for thinking we could ever be friends. Look at that chair. Do you see that chair? Yes, there's something about that chair. I want to take it and smash it over your head, and watch the splinters rain down like felled fairies. I want to see the shocked look in your eyes when you realize how deep and dark my hatred for you is. I'd like to tie you down and watch you flail. You would be helpless and I could finally exact the revenge you deserve. Oh, yes, you deserve it so much. Did you really want to control me? Did you really think you COULD control me? HA! NEVER! You'll never have that right! Did you really think we ever could've been lovers? Ha! You are a fool. Weak. Pathetic. You are not worthy of me! Never! Ha! Haha!

Vrael stilled. The message had actually only been one hundred eighty five words, but he had gotten the point. That point hurt. Because, like a literal point, it was sharp. Fine. If she feels this way, then I'll let her have this trip with me. Maybe it'll provide me with closure. Wait, one more thing, he thought.

"Yaela, what about the Sicilian Blunder Vizzini Ninja Chimps?" I shouted. Yaela snorted. She shot me a confused, disgusted look over large, thick-rimmed, dark black, massive, attention-grabbing, nerdy glasses.

"Vrael," she began, "You are the most ignorant man I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Don't you know they don't exist? They haven't for millions of years." Vrael's shoulders lost their stiffness, and he deflated. Slumping in his chair, he pouted. "Oh." Yaela gave a forgiving smile. Laughter danced in her eyes.

"Oh, Vrael, my prodigy, my beloved student and talented, loyal employee, I could never stay mad at you for long." Fondness rang in her voice. Undin suddenly burned with jealously. Is she making a pass at my man? Is she really making a pass at my man? How dare she? How DARE she?! He's MINE! He's- Undin's trail of thought was shattered. No. He can never be mine. He's a controlling jerk who has no respect for women. Jerk. Feeling better, she straightened her shoulders and glared at Vrael.

"You leave tomorrow when the first ray of dawn touches the sky in a fiery caress. When the-" Vrael interrupted Yaela. "So, like, sunrise." Yaela stilled. Her lips pressed into a cold, disappointed line.

"Yes, Vrael, you will depart at sunrise." With that, Yaela got up and fled the room.

They were abandoned in the barren room and shared a fleeting heartfelt glance before snapping away at the realization of their supposed hatred of the other.

Undin got up to take care of more important matters. Now about that coffee downstairs…

After that, time was like butter and the pair could not seem to grasp it. The pain of their meeting was hitting the two of them hard. It was especially difficult on Vrael who did not have the assistance of any caffeinated drink.

Soon enough, it was time to depart and they were forced to meet with one another again.

"Are you ready?" Yaela whispered.

The two nodded their heads. This was a very important and revered ceremony. Even their anger would not dare to break the concentration of the solemnity.

Yaela sprinkled sand from the moon over their heads and blew at them to symbolize pushing them off into their journey.

"Congratulations. Here are your tickets for American Airways, where service is best. Here are some pills you can use to sleep through the whole affair."

She handed them the tickets and medication and disappeared from view into her old Jalopy.

"I won't let you control me." Undin growled like an albino Bengal Tiger when it stalks its prey through the overgrown brush. Looking at the innocent animal from a distance so close that if it wanted to, it could reach out and swipe at it, taking away its breath forever, stealing its heartbeat from its chest. And then it pounces, fulfilling its promise to kill as a predator. With its six hundred pounds of muscle and killing instinct, it snaps its jaws closed on its now mangled, dead food. Teeth stained by the blood, it rips the flesh off of the bones of its meal and licks the crimson juice from its whiskers. When it's finally finished with the food, it goes to the den it has called the home of its cubs and lays down, letting her children drink the milk she has in her body that's been produced for them.

He shakes that thought away and doesn't concern himself with the fact that his fascination with Bengal Tigers is a bit on the extreme side.

Undin and Vrael swallow the pills and go through the airport, struggling to get through the security checkpoint with their countless weapons. When they boarded the plane, they had to sit squished next to each other while an obese Asian man sat in the aisle seat, pushing them into the window with his compounded layers of fat.

Undin had it best, though, she didn't have to sit next to him, but when Vrael got off of the plane, his whole left side was doused in sweat and he smelled suspiciously of fish and beer.

"You smell disgusting." Complained Undin who received a disbelieving look from Vrael.

"What?" She said with a good dose of attitude.

"You're not the one that has to be covered in the smell!"

"Deal with it!" She shouted, kicking him where it hurts.

Water slipped over his eyes in a layer of pain. Through that blur, he glared at her and tried to give her a bad word to throw around in her mind, but it was too hard to think.

"You suck." He grunted and they continued to walk through the airport until they reached the car pick up. They were supposed to look for a car that looked different from the rest.

As the Jaguars, Lamborghinis, Rolls Royces, Limos, and Bugatti Veyron Super Sports rolled past, they searched for one that was different from the others and when the Honda pulled up, they knew it was the one they were supposed to go in. Suddenly, before their eyes, the Honda turned into a massive white van, the type little girls go into and never come out of. It slowly rolled to a stop. The window sank with a squeaky serenade. A black man lowered his sunglasses suggestively from inside the van. His bloated, scarred lips curved in a grotesque grin.

"Hey kids. Want some candy?" He exhaled loudly.

A wide, heart stopping smile grew on Vrael's face. "DO WE EVER!" He raced over to the van, flung open the pearly-white, iridescent door and leaped inside. "Come on, Undin, don't be slow!" Staring into Vrael's majestic eyes, seeing the carefree delight lighting up his face and contorting his luscious lip appendages into the most elated yet kind of disturbing grin she had ever seen, Undin realized something. She realized she did not have The Strength. She did not have The Strength to resist Vrael anymore. He was the love of her life, her soulmate, and she had known it from the very start. Oh, Vrael, she moaned inside her head. Is it too late? She did not want to lose her love! How terrible, to realize they were meant to be together and then for it to be too late to fix their relationship. She stared at him, wistfully, soul fully, imploring him to read her mind and know what she just realized. She slowly placed one delicate, shoe-clad foot in front of the other, and began a tedious walk towards the van, and towards her one true love.

"Vrael," she whispered. His eyes grew wide. "Undin." His posture relaxed, Vrael rested against the wall of the van and waited for her. Undin approached the vehicle, slowly and seductively, and stopped when she reached the door. The Black Man coughed loudly, the sound echoing in the large room. Mucus spewed from his lips, coating the front window, but Vrael and Undin did not care. The Black Man clutched his chest, miming that he was choking, but Vrael and Undin still did not care. Finally his airways cleared, but again, the two lovers were completely oblivious.

Undin crawled into the van, swaying her hips and bending to show cleavage. She pressed her body against Vrael's, and slid up to meet his lips. Their mouths touched, and it was magic. Fireworks exploded in the small garage, and still they kissed. At first, it was tentative, but Vrael soon picked up speed. He moaned loudly and grasped the back of her head. He pressed his lips firmly against Undin's and massaged them in a dance as old as time. Slowly, his tongue slithered into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Undin's tongue snaked out to meet his. Things started to get a little more promiscuous and a few articles of clothing were lost. Loud gasps and, "Oh my God!"s were heard from the back seat, but the Black Man paid no mind. He was used to it.

When the couple finally came back up for air, he laughed. Loudly and maniacally, his insane sputtering's startled Undin and Vrael. Vrael wrapped his arm around his lover possessively and protectively. Finally The Black Man stopped. He grinned

"Why does this always happen to me?" he asked, "On every job I always get some strange lovebirds and all they want to do is go at it!" When all he got was a lost look, he continued. "At least it was consensual this time."

"Oh, okay." Vrael said and they got in one last kiss and put on their clothes before they came to their stop in front of Madison Square Garden, right underneath the Eiffel Tower.

Vrael felt like he'd faint. The tree wasn't there. The whole mission was a complete waste!

"Where is it, Undin? Where's the tree?" Her relaxed hand slid into his and she squeezed gently.

"I don't know." In front of them, all that was there was an empty patch of ground. Vrael could almost feel the world around him spinning. Undin on the other hand was already forming a plan in her mind.

"They're here. The tree is here too, but they've hidden it by using mirrors to trick us." She said. Vrael pushed her behind his body and stood, his shoulders square, muscles tense, he scanned the ground for any signs of danger. A low growl slipped from his throat. "I will kill you if you lay a hand on her! She is my love and my life, she's the one I want to make my wife. I wish for her to bear my child, and with her, you know I do go wild. I want to make long, luxurious love with her! And when I see her, I feel more than I ever could without her. Her kisses drip from my lips like drops of golden honey. Her eyes sparkle with the light of her stuff. Every day is tortuous if I cannot see my love. UNDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII N!"

"Stop it, I can defend myself Vrael!" She shouted and ran away, right into a glass mirror.

"Undin!"

The mirror gave way and she fell to the ground, thousands of reflective shards mimicking her pained expression. Five men in black suits came from the rubble, grabbing her by her ivory colored arms with dark black, coarse hairs springing from her sweet, sweaty skin. Blood trickled down her back and pooled in the rain water puddles below her feet.

Vrael could feel his chest wrenching. He had to save his love, if he could not do that, then what was he good for? Even if she would hate him, he HAD to do it!

"UNDIIIIIN!" Springing into action, Vrael slipped his sword out of its sheath and leveled it at her captors' heads.

"Drop your sword!"

All of the men in black just laughed. Tears of joy sprang to their eyes. Furious, uncontrollable hatred swelled in his bosom. With two swipes, he separated three of their heads from their bodies. As soon as they appeared, they vanished, blood and all.

Vrael, breathing heavily, embraced his blood soaked love, but when his eyes met hers, he saw fear, and tears, all provoked by him. How could he live with himself?

"Why?" She sobbed.

"What, what's wrong Undin?"

"Why, do you hate me? DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T SAY MY NAME!"

Vrael turned around and climbed up the tree they had been searching for, for so long. He would trade his life at this moment for her happiness. He scaled the tree as rain poured from the sky. He grabbed each branch, hauling himself up inch by inch like a majestic squirrel. HE WOULD MAKE IT TO THE TOP! He would get the magic stone to complete the mission! That would prove to Undin that he was strong enough to take care of her. When she saw how capable he was, she'd forgive him. They'd get married and move into a big house in the country. Then I'd plant my seed deep within her, watching her belly swell with child. We would be isolated from everyone else, left alone to wallow in our love forever and ever. Grunting, I finally reached the top. The magic stone lay nestled in a bird's nest, glittering at me in disbelief. It's smooth white surface reflected the moon perfectly. It's jagged edges depicted the pain it had caused me. I reached for it, a cry of desperation ripped from my throat. "UUUUUUUUNNNNDDDDDIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I bellowed, startling birds into a feather-shedding frenzy, the evidence of their fear landing far below. As my large beefy hands closed around the pearlescent stone, the sharp edges dove into the flesh of my fingers. As the razor-like shards clung hungrily to my appendage-flab, I roared with pain and anger. My blood rained down freely, coating the whole magic stone in my writhing essence.

He screamed like a banshee!

Although the agony tore through him, he gripped it in his iron fist and threw it to the ground. He needed to destroy it. Watching with fiery eyes, all of his exhaustion fell away from him with the stone, exploding into an array of crimson diamonds, flying in all directions, ripping through the skin of the air.

Realizing that the shards would hit Undin, Vrael launched himself from his perch and used his supersonic speed to reach her before the blades would. Tackling her fragile body to the ground, he covered her entire body with his own. Adrenaline poured through his system, so he couldn't feel the pieces of stone embedded within his back.

"Vrael, I-"

"Whoah ho ho!" The black man that drove the white rape van pulled down his glasses halfway and laughed.

"Young people will do it anywhere nowadays."

"No, you have it all wrong!" Vrael protested for the sake of Undin. _But I wish you didn't…_

"No, no he doesn't." Undin said softly, placing her hand around his neck and pulling him into a tender embrace. The heat of their bodies fed each other and as their lips met, they grew more fierce. Vrael smothered Undin with his love, groping her softly and mumbling murmured phrases against her pursed lips. "Undin." "Vrael." "I like the way you say my name." "I know" "Ouhhhh….oh….yes….YES…" Vrael grasped her shirt in both hands, wripping the industrial strength fabric with his glorious muscles. He slid his hands under the shredded material, exploring his new land.

Grass tickled Undin's sides and she began giggling. She watched a couple of butterflies drift lazily past until Vrael's hot mouth on her neck. "Oh, Vrael…" "Undin….." "Vrael….." "Undin…." They went on like this for several minutes, until they climaxed roughly. Surprisingly with almost all their clothes on. "Vrael, I love you." Tears shown in Vrael's eyes and he roared in satisfaction. _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRR. _  
The Black Man's booming laughter interrupted the amorous couple. "AHAHAHAHAH KIDS THESE DAYS!" he shouted, spittle flying from his red chapped sloppy gullet. "You know, back in my day, when we were, 'ya know, getting it on, we tried this really cool new thing called 'The Kangaroo'." The Black Man's eyebrows bounced suggestively as he demonstrated his outdated, sexually dangerous endeavor. A young female stared from afar with her mouth wide open. The Black Man spotted her shocked expression and his lips curved into a lecherous smile. "Hey, darlin', you want a turn?" The girl gulped. The Black Man stode up slowly. He seductively grasped her arm and led her into the rape van. Before he shut the door, he turned around and gave an exaggerated wink. Undin turned to Vrael and smiled sweetly up at him. She trailed her fingers up his arm and pressed her lips against his-

*GASP* Vrael shot up in bed. Spooning with him was a small, jumpy Chihuahua. Yaela, his boss, was in bed next to him in fancy lingerie. His ring finger held a diamond, but hers did not, Undin was at work and he still had a few hours. He sighed contentedly. It was the best of both worlds.


End file.
